the_boy_teamfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Jaws
Richard Jaw is a half great white, half hammerhead shark, former dancer, the greatest boxer in the world and a member of The Boy Team. Richard took a sworn oath to never get angry, mad, or upset for the rest of his life to being humiliated as a dancer. History Early Life Richard was born on June 17, 2003, to a nice and loving family. His father is a great white shark and his mother has hammerheads on her side of the family and because of this, Richard has a great white body and hammerhead head. At age 2, his mother signed him up to be part of a group of dancing sharks and after spending only a year doing it, he became the leader of the group, much to the others disappointment. One day when Rich and the group where chosen to do a special at the Great Barrier Reef, the group had a chance to get payback on Richard. Before the show started, one member tied both of Richards shoelaces together and when the time came to go on stage Richard messed up in front of everybody and when the show was over, he and his family went straight home where Richard said he would never go back to dancing or see the other sharks again. Path to calmness The day after the incident, Richard said he felt so embarrassed and angered he didn’t know what to do, then the answer hit him. Richard told his entire family from that day on, he promised and made an oath to “never get angry, upset, or embarrassed again for the rest of his life”. His entire family understood and accepted his decision and decided to help him as much as they could. Richards father told him that “the best way to keep anger out of you is to hit something, even just doing boxing is a great way”. Rich tried boxing for a while and decided that he would never stop boxing to make sure anger never got inside him. Meeting the team When Richard was in preschool, the day came where his life would really change forever. One day when Richard went to play in the sandbox, he ran into several other animals and they all decided to form a team. Personality Richard is an extremely calm, cool, stoic, kind, gentle, sincere, caring, friendly, laid-back, polite, considerate, selfless, collected and level-headed individual. When he was only 3 years old, before meeting the team, he was humiliated by his shark friends on stage in front of everyone. After that day, rich told himself and made an oath to never let anger get him again for the rest of his life and have a calm personality. He also took up boxing to maintain his calm and relaxed personality. Abilities * Peak physical condition: As an experienced boxer, Richard is in top physical condition. He engages regularly in intense exercises and hitting punching bags to maintain his punching abilities. * Peak Durability: Due to his extreme build and being 2 sharks in one, Richard’s body is exceptionally durable, he is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him and cause him little damage. His bones, skin (which is 12 inches thick), and muscles have an extreme density and he possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. Hence, Richard can not be slowed down or fazed by falling from the rafters of buildings, allowing him to quickly land on his feet and begin punching right away. This also allowed Richard to be unfazed when punching through rock and other dense materials, being shot at multiple times and getting kicked and hit in the face. * Peak Strength: As a great white and hammerhead shark and working out most of his life, Richard is extremely strong. He is strong enough to lift, pull, push, throw or carry anything up to 1800 pounds or .9 tons. His strength allows him to take opponents with superhuman strength. He is exactly equal with Chris and Finn in strength terms which makes him the strongest shark on earth. Richard undergoes extremely intense exercises to strengthen the maximum number of muscles beyond the limits of physical potential and vastly increase his endurance. His workouts and dietary plans, combined with his years of boxing, have granted him his peak conditioning. Hence, Richard is capable of effortlessly lifting and hurling humans and other animals like ragdolls over his head across a room, knocking them out with a single blow, throwing people into walls hard enough to break through them, and effortlessly dislocating limbs with a single twist. He's been shown capable of punching people hard enough to send them headfirst into the floorboards and even smashing through plastered wood, brick walls and punching though steel and other dense materials with little resistance. * Peak Stamina: Richard has substantially greater endurance than a normal shark, allowing him to box and fight for a long time. * Master Martial Artist: Richard is an extremely skilled boxer having been training at a very young age. He is known everywhere as “the greatest boxer in the world”. He can take down almost any sized opponent with his bare hands with just a few blows. He is also a master at other martial arts which he uses to take down advanced opponents however his boxing skills were unfortunately not good enough to overpower the incredibly skilled martial artist lily. Richard’s fighting style consists of boxing, judo, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Muay Thai and unarmed combat. * Swimming: Richard is extremely skilled at swimming despite spending a ton of time on land. * Drumming: Richard is also not only good at using his arms for punching but also for playing the drums in the band. * High tolerance for pain: With the aid of his muscular body and 12 inch thick skin, Richard is highly resistant to pain. * Amphibian Abilities: Richard has the ability to breath both air and water from his heritage of having both lungs and gills. Weaknesses * Running on land: Richard can’t run fast on dry land and doesn’t have much leg power. Appearance Human form In his human form, Richard is an extremely muscular boy with short blond/brown hair parted to one side. His normal clothing consists of a black or white shirt, black hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and black sneakers. His exercise clothing consists of blue shorts, boxing gloves, elbow and knee pads. Shark form In his shark form, Richard has a great white shark body and hammerhead shark head. Relationships Equipment * Boxing gloves: Even before joining the team, Richard used boxing gloves to practice and improve his punching power over the years. They are shown to be quite durable as shown when Richard punches thought extreme dense materials while the gloves show no damage what so ever. Gallery Trivia * Richard along with Matthew are the only ones to have short nicknames * Richard‘s idea came from: ** Bruce from Finding Nemo ** Lagoona Blue from Monster High ** Jeremy Johnson and Lawrence Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb ** Hulk from Marvel ** Shark (the terrible trio) from DC ** Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 version)